Talk:.hack Conglomerate
Meanings Wasn't Ovan the "Guide to an Uprising"? - Kuukai2 18:34, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Indeed he was. --AuraTwilight 12:17, 20 June 2007 (UTC) The link from Gate of Uroboros shouldn't link to Pi, but to the Serpent of Lore. This needs to be corrected ASAP. In fact, a large number of these meanings should have their links re-evaluated. Genocide of the Unfaithful and Genesis of Ultima are wrong, but I'm not sure where they should link to instead. Genocide refers to a segment of the in-game storyline. Please discuss. --Lyrinoir 15:42, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :They link to whatever the corresponding segment of the terminal disk talked about. Genesis of Ultima refers to the birth of Aura, which occured in .hack//Quarantine, hence why that segment of the disk talks about .hack Quarantine. Same for Genocide of the Unfaithful, it refers to Jyotaro Amagi's failure to properly contain the Epitaph Users power and the subsequent data rebound that destroyed "The World". Don't just come here saying "They're wrong" when the terminal disk clearly shows what they mean. --CRtwenty 15:56, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Then why is Gateway of Uroboros linked to Pi? No offense, but the links should reflect what the things refer to, not to the general articles. Genesis of Ultima should link to Aura or a anchor of the Quarantine page that deals with Aura. This isn't saying that what they link to now is "wrong." Just that there are better options for linkages that are STILL correct. People who browse this aren't always well versed in the history, and should be guided to SPECIFIC and DETAILED information about the links. Example: While the Gateway of Uroboros is connected to Pi, it is not, in fact, referring to Pi. --Lyrinoir 00:44, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::It looks like no one's contesting it, so Pi is no longer the Gate of Uroboros.--Falcon At 21:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Congratulations, you revived a three year old discussion. Maggosh 00:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm so touched that you noticed, that I'm not even going to use sarcasm. Besides, it bugged me and I wanted my intentions known to prevent another god war.--Falcon At 00:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wow. Talk about an unexpected e-mail notice... Wacky. Lyrinoir 05:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Project Countdown I was wondering if this was notable. I remember the countdown that appeared on the CC2 website (the one with the silhouettes of Haseo and Tri-Edge), and people were speculating as to whether it was a new .hack game or not. I think the counter reached zero during the second day of E3 2004 or whenever it was that the first trailer was released.--OtakuD50 23:02, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Crossovers I was Wondering how many player of “The World” are still playing “The World R2"? :That we know of? NOVA, Borsht, Henako, Piros, Natsume, Silver Knight, and a few more I forgot to mention. --CRtwenty 06:38, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::Elk is about as confirmed as Natsume, possibly more (in terms of certainty of being the same person irl). Kuhn is someone, probably Sieg. - Kuukai2 06:56, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :::I thought Kuhn being Sieg was pretty much confirmed, but Elk being Endurance was pure speculation. ::::Neither are confirmed 100%, but both have quite a bit of evidence behind them. --CRtwenty 04:48, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Theories Yo! Any theories for the next .hack games? Aside from them being on the next gen?Greyrose 08:11, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Umm...an Azure Haseo probably... Kite X Really? I wouldn't think B.N. would think so that there would be another Azure knights. But at first: that's what I thought... ;)Greyrose 09:39, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Um, how about you talk about this kind of crap on a forum or something, since this shit has absolutely nothing to do with the Wiki? This isn't a chatroom. --AuraTwilight 12:17, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Link Is .hack//Link a part of .hack Conglomerate?--Falcon At 23:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Outlaw630 04:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I was just about to ask why it's nto listed here. Well, i'm going ot ask anyways, why isn't it listed here?XXXth form 19:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Laziness & overlooking. You could've just added it yourself, you know, instead of taking it to the talk page.--OtakuD50 19:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Did i say "hey, you guys! .hack//link is part of .hack conglomerate! Go over there and fix it!"??? no i didnt, all i was doing is asking why it's not there, i was under the impression that there was a legit reasonXXXth form 19:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :What the fuck are you being so defensive for? You addressed something that needed to be fixed, and I fixed it for you, why are you complaining?!--OtakuD50 19:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) just so you dont read too much into my words, if i mean sometihng, i'll just be blunt and say it. i wont hide my intentions.XXXth form 19:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the problem is the company group doesn't really have any direct connection with the "seasons" of .hack. The "1st Season", aka "Project .hack", was created by a group also called "Project .hack", but the 2nd Season isn't called ".hack Conglomerate", that's just the corporate entity making it. It's called "G.U.", "Project G.U.", or ".hack//G.U." The 3rd Season is just called "The Third Season", it doesn't have another name for whatever reason, but it's still made by .hack Conglomerate. We might want to turn this article into a Project G.U. page, actually... - Kuukai2 22:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Should we even call projects "sequels"? i could understand series, such as G.U., link, first 4 .hack games considering they are more plot related. but projects just seems to be "projects". they are just one group of media that fall under the current development project, but if you notice .hack//XXXX shows an alternate version of the first 4 .hack games, so it cant exactly be a sequel (such as story). It would be better to call it the next project after Project. hack.Bijinder 00 12:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Seperate G.U. from Conglomerate It's pretty clear that .hack//G.U. / Project G.U. and .hack//Conglomerate are not one and the same. We should definitely differentiate.--OtakuD50 00:15, December 7, 2010 (UTC)' :It takes some remembering but Project G.U. was the original work. After it expanded CC2 changed the name to Conglomerate, to represent the number of teams that joined. Project .hack was name of the team that worked on the .hack games, but unlike Conglomerate it didn't continue pass and before the original series. .hack//XXXX, .hack//Epitaph of Twilight & .hack//Link are a part of .hack Conglomerate. What should we do? Keep Conglomerate make a separate page for Project G.U. and call it a day. Nothing needs to be changed. As for the differences, based on the prototype ,we only know it included G.U. for the PS2. Outlaw630 06:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC)